Endless Love!
by Marina3Eight
Summary: Set after fall of five. Five is a traitor, Ella has been kidnapped, Eight is gone and the Garde are split up again. Six is tiring to keep up the sprites as nine is blaming himself for eight's death and Marina is heartbroken. But what happens when the unexpected happens and an old friend returns. Disclaimer - I don't own Lorien Legacies sadly :(
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story so i might not be great but i hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

**Marina's POV**

Hopeless, heartbroken, sorrowful. This is how I am feeling right now as we stumble through the wet, muddy coast of Florida's swampland.

I couldn't get the images of the resent event out of my head.

Six and Nine are stumbling next to me. They are quiet for once, but I see a look of sorrow in six's eyes when she looks at me. However she doesn't say anything to me knowing I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Nine on the other hand is different. He can't even l look me in the eyes and I know why. He blames himself for eight's death.

Oh God. I can't get the images of Eight's death out my head. All I can see is five's sword going through his heart.

I block that out and wipe a tear from my eyes. I never even got to tell him how I felt.

I wipe another tear from my eyes and carry on walking through the thick mud.

We carry on walking for a couple more hours until nine starts to walk ahead of us. He is about half a mile away from us when six turns to me.

"Are you alright?" she asks me with a hint of sadden in her voice. I know what she's talking about. She's asking if I am ok with what happened to eight.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lie. I am really not any bit fine. My heart aches more and more every second.

She looks at me and I know she knows I was lying. We are best friends after all.

"I know you're lying Marina. I know how you feel about him and nobody can feel fine after what just happened," she says to me.

I sigh and look down at the swampland. Six still looks at me like she is waiting for me to talk.

"I am... not fine," I sigh. Six looks like she's going to talk again but is cut off by nine running up to us.

"You might want to see this," he says before running off again. Six and I run after him up a steep hill. When we get to the top we see a small village. I brighten up a tiny bit when I see a motel.

We walk down to the village and to the motel. The motel is quite clean for a swampland motel.

Nine goes to the get us a room and six goes to the coffee machine. I sit down in one of the several chairs in the lobby area.

I sit there alone and my mind goes off to how eight always us to comfit me when I felt down. How he used to hold me in his strong arms making me forget everything bad in my life, the war, Ra, Ella's nightmares and only think about everything good that I have. I felt safe with him like nothing could even hurt me.

I think about everything we could have been. All that is gone, gone forever. A fear starts to roll down my cheek.

I am snapped out of my daydream by six handing me a cup of coffee. I take it and she sits in the chair next to me.

"Thinking about eight?" she asks me with a hint of sorrow in her voice. I wipe the tears from my eyes and stare down at the motel floor.

I nod slowly then take a sip of my coffee. The hot drink instantly makes me feel warmer.

Six looks like she doesn't know what to say and I don't blame her none of the other garde has had to feel what I feel.

Yes they are probably upset by eight's death, but I don't just feel that I feel heartbroken as I loved him deeply. He was my Loric love all the other garde has not had a loric love yet just human love. They dont know how much it hurts when you lose the other part of you.

Knowing that I feel like I am about to cry six puts her hand on mine and I give her a small smile, the first time I have smiled in hours.

We sit there for awhile longer drinking are coffee's until nine comes over to us with a door key. "You coming," he says waving the key in his hand.

Six and I follow him to him to the room and he unlocks it. When we enter there are two single beds and a coach.

I take one of the beds, six takes the other and nine has the coach.

The minute I get in the room I throw my bag on the floor beside my bed and jump on. After a second I am asleep.

**Six 's POV**

I watch as Marina sleeps on the bed beside me. I feel so sorry for her as she lost the love of her life in the matter of seconds.

I know she loves him and I knew from the very start that they were meant for each other. They were each others Loric love and Loric love is once and only once.

She can never love anyone else again as much as she loved eight and I know for a fact that she will never ever stop loving him for a second. However that's just going to make it harder on her because she's never going to see him again.

They never even got to say how they felt about each other.

I sigh and turn away and look at nine. He is looking at Marina to with a look of saddens in his eyes.

"It was all my fault," he says his sad eyes still on Marina. I know what he's talking about.

I want to tell him that it wasn't, but it was and now Marina has to life a live without someone she loves with all her heart and I am very protective on Marina. I want her to be happy. We want to be happy but now Marina's happiness is gone.

I glare at him and he turns to me. When he sees me glaring he sighs.

"Look six I know they loved each other, we all know that, and you don't know how horrible I feel right now to take him away from her. It was my fault I should have just kept my mouth shout then maybe eight would still be alive," he whispers trying not to wake Marina.

I look at him stunned. I have never heard him like this before. "Your right," he looks at me "for once," I finish.

I start to feel my eye lids get heavy so I slip into bed and close my eyes. Darkens quietly takes over me.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I will put up the next chapter very soon. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I really want to do an Ella's POV for when she was taken by the Mogs so here it is hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

**Ella's POV**

Pain. That's all I feel right now. My throat is dry, my stomach is empty and I am lying on a cold, hard, metal bed.

I hate it here. I have only woken up about 30 seconds ago and I already know that I am not where I should be.

All I remember is falling asleep in the penthouse, however when I did Ra started to mess with my head. He showed me "what's to come." That is not what is going to happen; the other Grade and I will make sure that never happens.

All I see is the image of me watching six...I block that out of my head.

I slowly get up and sling my feet over the side of the metal bed and look around the room. It's a small room with a table in the right corner and a big, thick metal door to my left.

It doesn't look like I am getting out of here any time soon.

I sigh and try to get up, but I am too weak from striven to get up, so I fall back down.

As in knowing this the metal door starts to open. I start to panic. What if it's Ra? What will he do to me?

Then all of a sudden someone I never would have excepted walks though the door wearing mog uniform. Then and there l know how the Mogs find us.

**John's POV**

I wake up to gun shots and a terrified scream. Sarah! It's Sarah I just know it's her.

I jump out of the bed I was in and race to the door. The minute I open the door gun shots are fired at me. I dodge to the side and hurdle a fire ball at the Mogs. There ash in the matter of seconds.

I step out of the room but a pain goes up my leg. A pain I only got when I walked on it with a scar. One of us is dead.

A mog runs around the corner and aims his cannon at me. Before I have time to react the mog is shot though the heart.

I turn to my left to see Sam standing there with a gun in his hands, like he just fired it. A smile starts to form on my face.

"Sam," I say with a big smile on my face at the sight of my best friend. He turns to me and we bro-hug.

"Not that I am not happy you're out of the Mog prison, but how did you get out?" I asked him.

"It's a long story," he says. Just after that a gunshot hits the wall right beside my head chipping the wall a bit.

"...and I don't think this is the time to tell that," Sam finishes off. I node and we run into the living room where most of the battle is happening.

I see Sarah by the upturned sofa, shooting the incoming Mogs with her gun. Next to her is an old man that I don't recognise.

There are only about 5 Mogs left so I shoot a couple of fire balls at them and in seconds there just ash on the ground.

Sarah sees me and runs over to me fling the arms around my neck and I rap my arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I am guess you too are still together?" A voice says from be hide me. Turning round I see the face of my best friend. I smile at him.

"Yep and that's never going to change," I say to him back. Sarah blushes when I say this.

Then the old man from before comes over to us and I ask,"Em, who are you?"

"Malcolm Goode," he answers back. My mouth hits the floor and I turn and stare at Sam. He just smiles at me. This was his dad. The dad he thought was dead for years.

All of a sudden I hear barking from the roof and I know its BK. I run up to the roof with the others trilling behind me.

When I get there I see my Chimæra barking up at the sky. After about 20 seconds he stops barking and turn to me.

Then he starts running in circles and starts to talk to me. "What is he doing?" Asks Sam. I try and concentrate on what he is trying to tell me.

When I get it I stare down at him in shock as he carries on running around in circles. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If it was true what he was telling me then we have a lot more help thanks to BK.

"John?" Sarah asks me when she sees my shouted expression. "What did he say?"

They are all looking at me waiting for me to tell them what BK was doing. A smile starts to form on my face.

"He has called on more Chimæra." I say happily. They all just stare down at BK as he carries on jumping around in circles.

All of a sudden are happy moods are gone by a loud explosion from inside the penthouse.

**Ella's POV**

I stare in shock as five walks into my room. He is wearing Mog uniform. Furry starts to build up inside of me. My friends could be dying because of him.

I glare at him as he waves the garde to close the door. The garde does this and there is just me and five left in this small cell.

When he comes into the light I can his eyes are full of sadden like he has done something he fully regrets. If he has hurt any of my friends I swear it will be the last thing he does. I might be the weakest garde, but I will still hurt him.

"Where are the others?" I ask furry in my voice. He looks at me and says," they all got away."

He doesn't look at me in the eyes and I know he is lying." Your lying I know you are now tell me to truth," I say slowly getting louder and louder by every word I say.

He looks at me as I glare at him. He sighs and says "One didn't get away."

"Which one?" I spit at him. He just looks at me with sorrow in him eyes. I want to feel sorry for him, but I can't, another one of my friends could be in one of these prisons, right now because of him.

"I...I killed eight," he says with water in his eyes. I stare at him in shock. I feel like punching him in the face.

Eight and Marina were each other's Loric Love and Loric Love is once every Loric know that. Now Marina's one and only love she can ever have is gone forever.

I am very protective of Marina as she is of me; we are like sisters, and to find out that the thing that makes her happy the most in the world is gone forever. I can only image how she feels right now.

I really liked Eight me always made everyone happy no matter what was happening at the time.

I did make a promise to myself that if five hurt any of my friends I would kill him, and I am going to keep that promise.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I done Ella and John this time so you know what is happening to all three groups at the time. Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be coming tomorrow. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

**Nine's POV**

What have I done? I feel horrible. It was my fault, my fault eight's... Eight's dead. I should have just kept my mouth shut and then he would still be alive right now**. **

I look back at Marina who is still asleep on one of the single beds. She hasn't been herself since Eight's death and I blame myself.

I sigh before lying down on the coach. I stare up at the ceiling, scared to close my eyes encase the images of eight appear.

I sit there for what feels like hours starting up at the ceiling. All of A sudden I hear a loud bang.

I'm am instantly up on my feet and so is Marina and six. Maybe killing some Mogs will help a bit with the stress.

We all start to grab our stuff, until there is another loud bang and are door is smashed down. Mogs start to purr in.

I am about to start to kill them, just when icicles stab all the Mogs right though their tiny, nothingness hearts.

Six and I turn to Marina to see here hand raised in the direction of where the Mogs had been. We just stare at her in shock.

She turns to us and when we sees us staring at her she says, "Well are you just going to stand there, or are we going to get out of here before more Mogs come?"

We nod and grab our stuff when we hear bangs from all over the building.

"Were trapped," Six says. I see a window and run over to it. I open it and start to climb out. "You coming?" I ask Marina and six.

They look at each other before running over to me and grabbing my hands and climbing on to the window ledge.

The door starts to get banged on and six ask, "Are you sure about this?"

I stare at her, "Of course I am," I answer back at her.

"Oh yeah," Marina says pointing to the ground. I look at where she's pointing and stare in horror.

The whole on the ground around the motel is on fire. "Well it's now or never," I say shock flowing though me.

Just then the door gets banged down and Mogs start to fall in. We turn to them and they aim their guns at us.

We all say at the same time, "NOW!"

And we jump.

**Ella's POV**

I am in my small cell staring up at the ceiling. I have been stuck in here for what feels like days.

They are been given me food and water every day.

I have seen five a couple of times and glared at him every time. I still haven't forgiven him for what he done and I don't think I ever will.

I hope the others will come soon and get me out of here.

**Sorry it's shorter than normal, but i promise the next chapter will be better and longer. The next chapter will not be up until Thursday though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry this chapter is late I have been really, really busy so I haven't been able to write anything but here is the next chapter. **

**Also I will be uploading chapters on Saturdays on Sundays maybe other days if I have time but I am normally really busy with school work so I might not be able to.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter it's longer too ;) Yes I read your comment on the last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

After the events of getting out of the mog prison and finding john were pretty extreme.

We had just found out by John that Bk had called on more. We were shocked and delighted at the same time.

More might more help which would be amazing when fighting Ra. I was determined to help the Garde kill Ra. I was in this war now and there was no way they were getting me out of it.

We were all looking at Bk as he jumped around happily in circles.

All of a sudden a loud BANG and the building suck. Rubble fell of the building and onto the streets below.

Bk stopped jumping around in circles and got into fighting mod. So did John.

John had his lumen lit up and I couldn't stop the memory on when I use to help John train in him back garden.

I was snapped out of my memory by another loud BANG. This time it was a lot closer.

John started to run to the door just as it was blown off and 10 Mogs entered.

All of use where knocked back by the explosion, however Bk was able to stay up. He changed into him normal form and charged at the Mogs.

John was the first up and was helping Sarah. "We have to get out of here," I scream over all the noise.

John looks at me and nods. He was about to say something when we heard something.

We turned to see what it was and we saw four helicopters fling our way.

John cursed loudly and started to use Tk to get the people out of the helicopters. When he had done this he knocked the people out and left them lying there on the floor.

He lit up his lumen and shot all but one of the helicopters.

After he had done this all the Mogs where gone and Bk was back to beagle form.

"Let's get out of here before more Mogs come," John says before running off to the parked helicopter.

We after him and Sarah Bk and my dad sat in the back. I went up to the front where John was.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" I asked with a slight panic to my voice.

"I think so," he asked. That didn't make me feel better.

I get into the second chair and started pressing random buttons just like john was. After about a minute we got the engines started.

We started to rise off the ground and I stated to feel abit better. A bit!

To our despondent five Mogs came running though the blown way door. John signed before leaping up and running to the helicopter's door.

"Keep the helicopter flying," he shouted over the helicopters noise. I nodded and saw him lit up his lumen.

I turned back around and did as I was told. The helicopter started to increase in speed and in no time we were flying away from the burning John hock centre.

John comes back; he's hands smocking abit from shooting the Mogs with fire, and started helping flying the helicopter to safety... for now at least.

**Ella's POV**

I don't ever know how long I have been in here for it could have been days but it feels like weeks.

I hope the others are ok. I have tried to get in contacted with them but I have got nothing. I think my cell is Loric proof or something. Well that's just great isn't it?

I am surprised at how the Mogs are treating me. They probably think that if they treat me well that I will join their side. Ha. Mogs are so stupid like I would ever join the side that killed my papa, my family and my whole planet.

I miss my papa so much I will never forget what the Mogs did to him. He was my only family for years.

I wipe a tear just think about him. I guess this is how the other Garde felt when they loosed there cepans to. It's hard to get over it.

I sign my lay back on my hard metal bed. I haven't had any sleep and my eyes lips are heavy, however I can't sleep on this bed I should just sleep on the floor it would be a lot more comfortable.

Thinking again that wouldn't be a bad idea.

Just then the door starts to open. _It's just five it always is_ I thought in my head.

But I was so wrong. It was Ra. When he stepped in my heart rate increase and panic filled me.

What will he do to me? Five never did anything to me, but Ra...

I don't know what to do. Terrified I just stare at him as he tells other Mogs to come in.

When they do they was in white cots and do not look good. Fear increases inside of me by the second if it's even possible.

"Now Ella there is no need to be scared," Ra said to me trying to keep his voice soft and calm. It didn't work his voice was sharp and it cut though me like a knife.

"Who said I was scared?" I asked back keeping a brave face, but on the inside I was screaming to get away from him. All I really want to do was cuddle up with Marina and be with the other Garde laughing and joking. But no I am here in this stupid cell with no less then Ra himself. I want to cry.

Ra smirked at him as if knowing this. "Ready her," he said to the Mogs in the white cots.

What was he talking about? What was happening?

The Mogs moved closer to me and I scrambled back trying to get away. It didn't. Three of them held me down and another came at me and injected me with something.

My vision started to go.

"Night night Ella," I heard Ra say before everything went black.

**Marina's POV**

The night at the motel was unexpected and the events getting out were downright scary.

_Flashback_

When we got into our room I want straight to my bed and fell asleep. I didn't dream that night which was odd because normally always dream. However, I was thankfully because I just knew I would have dreamt about eight... That would have just broken my heart into millions of pieces.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3am when I heard a loud booming sound from outside. It's the Mogs I just know it is. I will finally be about to get abit, and when I say a bit I mean A tiny bit, out of me.

Another loud bang came and this time it was louder. They were getting close to us. I jumped out of my bed and saw Six and Nine do the same.

I start to grab my stuff and so does the others when the door is blown in. Mogs start to funnel in and they raise their cannons.

Nine gets ready to fight but I beat him to it; I raise my hand towards the Mogs and let all my sadden, anger and sorrow build up in me and I let it out at the Mogs.

In a matter of seconds all the Mogs are duct on the floor and there are icicles all over the door way.

I turn to see Six and Nine staring at me with the mouths open.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are we going to get out of here before more Mogs come?" I asked them.

The nodded and grab their things. "Were trapped," Six screams over the booms going off all around us.

Nine runs to a window and opens it up. He turns around and says, "You coming?"

Six and I look at each other before running to him and grabbing hole of his hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Six says staring down at the ground. I look at where she's looking and see fire ringing around the motel.

"Of course I am," Nine say to her in a "duh" tone.

"Oh yea," I say while pointing to the fire. Nine look in horror that the fire.

"Well it's now or never," he says in a clam voice but i can tell he is shocked inside.

Just then Mogs start to run into our room. We turn to see them raise their cannons at us and we all scream, "Now."

With that we jump out of the window.

We fall though the air with fire crackling under us and Mogs cannons wising though the air around us. We were falling down to the fire when nine pulling us forward and we landed about three metres from the fire.

We got up to our feet and ran as fast as we could away from the scene.

After were about mile away we stopped. We didn't need to catch our breath after all the training and running from Mogs and burning bases we got use to it.

"Well what do we do now?" Six asks looking back at the smock that rises from above the trees.

"We find the others," I say turning back to them after looking at the burning motel.

They both nodded and we started to walk off into the swamp land once more.

All we need to do now is find out how to get out of here. If it's possible.

**Hi guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be another chapter holefully tomarrow if not then it will be monday. **


	5. Not an update-Notice about new stories

**Hi guys this is not an update sorry but I just wanted to give you a little notice about the new stories that will be coming out soon.**

**I am planning to put out:**

**A Percy Jackson (heroes of Olympus) and Lorien legacies meet fanfiction.**

**Heroes of Olympus go to high school fanfiction.**

**Lorien legacies go to high school.**

**Heroes of Olympus and Lorien legacies go to high school.(if you haven't noticed I love when heroes of Olympus and Lorien legacies go to high school)**

**Marina and Eight one-shots.**

**Lorien legacies one-shots. **

**Mini stories for Lorien legacies.**

**Life back on Lorien (after the war)**

**Eight's past life (before he meets the garde and was with his Reynolds. **

**So there is a lot of things I want to do but it will be awhile before I am able to do them all and I am trying to focus on this story but I haven't been able to because I have had exams all week. However I am off for a holiday for a week so I will be writing a lot in that time.**


	6. AN

Hi guys sorry i haven't update in a awhile I am having writers block and I don't know what to write if you have any idea of that you would want me to write for the next chapter please tell me and I will try and update soon

thank you

Marina3Eight


End file.
